codon_stream_infinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Brainstorm
Brainstorm is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Appearance Ben as Brainstorm Brainstorm has a light orange crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his huge brain, which is pink in color. Brainstorm wears a silver and black neck brace with the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head. In Heroes United, his color was a more vibrant orange instead of light orange and his skull plates were black instead of grey. In Omniverse, Brainstorm has a black loincloth with a green stripe running across it on the bottom of his body. He has a black stripe in the center of his head with a green stripe in the center of it. He now has four legs instead of six, and each leg has a black stripe on its joint. Each leg also has a single joint instead of two. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a white and green neck brace. The hair-like spikes on Brainstorm's face and forehead are now longer, and his eyes connect to a large black strip that extends around his forehead. He also has two spikes on each elbow. Albedo as Negative Brainstorm In Ultimate Alien, Negative Brainstorm looks just like Ben's Brainstorm but had red eyes and lacked an Ultimatrix symbol. In Omniverse, Negative Brainstorm looks just like Ben's Brainstorm, but is pale pink in color with yellowish teeth and his stripes are red instead of green. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on a red and white neck brace. Powers and Abilities Brainstorm's cranium holds an immense brain, giving him super-massive intelligence. He can solve very difficult calculations mentally in roughly seconds, and knows and can visualize equations and movement of objects as if they're actually there.1 He can even determine mechanical values and physical properties by simply looking at them. With his intellect, Brainstorm can perfectly understand the mindsets and mannerisms of his enemies, and any useful objects around him, so he can know exactly what moves to make to take down his enemies. His IQ is shown to be 10^30, or one nonillion.2 Brainstorm is capable of altering or erasing other people's memories and thoughts by manipulating brain pulsations, giving him mnemokinesis. Brainstorm can produce and manipulate electricity in a variety of ways, such as electrocuting or launching enemies, disabling or destroying machinery, and creating protective force fields by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. Brainstorm can even charge up his electrical energy to produce a concentrated beam of electricity strong enough to blast Ship out of the air. He can also produce electric field waves from his brain to block attacks and knock away enemies. Brainstorm can use his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, size and mass ranging from trains to living beings without damaging or hurting them. He can also generate and fire electricity from his pincers as well as his brain and can control machinery and other technology using electrokinesis, giving him a form of technokinesis. Brainstorm is strong enough to pin opponents against walls using his pincers, and rip an Arachnichimp's webs off his face. Brainstorm is very durable thanks to his shell. Brainstorm is very agile and can perform acrobatics such as somersaults and forward rolls. Brainstorm can scale walls and walk on an Arachnichimp's webs. Brainstorm can levitate several stories above the ground. Brainstorm has gills, and he has to keep them moist when he's on land. This means Brainstorm is capable of breathing underwater. Weaknesses The sonic screams of a Sonorosian can give Brainstorm a headache and make it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting that concentration is required for him to use his powers). Brainstorm tends to be rather arrogant and egotistical, which can make him forget to do simple things, as shown when he was too busy trying to convince an escaped Spidermonkey to return to the Omnitrix before he was reminded by Gwen to scan him. If Brainstorm's shell is closed when releasing electricity, it will shock and injure his brain. Brainstorm can be shorted out due to the electricity in his brain. Since he is a Cerebrocrustacean, he is vulnerable to his species' natural predator, the Vicetopus. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens